


and your love pours down

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Symbolism, what else do you expect from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Los Angeles may be in a drought, but Lucifer is drowning.





	and your love pours down

Los Angeles may be in a drought, but Lucifer is drowning.

It begins rather slowly, a single droplet tracking down the glass, followed by another and another until there are rivulets of water cascading down his window panes in the dead heat of the summer. It begins when she puts her hand on his arm to stop him from going too far, before she knows. One moment he is in an alley with the most vile of criminals and the next he is lost in her eyes, hearing _Lucifer, it’s fine, stop, we caught him_ over the roar of his blood. And as a river swells, he learns to hold her when she chooses to hold him, wades into it until he is waist deep in the current that builds and builds and builds.

It doesn’t stop until he’s overwhelmed, gasping for breath against her lips and taking in water faster than he can think.

When he was younger, _not a child, no, because Lucifer had never been a child,_ he would stand in the square, wings outstretched in the fountain, his feathers glittering like the stars he’d hung in the sky. When he was younger, he would crouch at the edge of the creek, beneath the willow tree and watch the garden grow into somewhere he might have called home, once. But he had never known the flood that came after, not like this. It crashes over him, a deafening roar that echoes _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , a cacophony of something he doesn’t even bother to place and wouldn’t have the words for anyway.

The flood is like a homecoming, a baptism, an inexplicable, overwhelming sensation that he never wants to lose. It rises, a never ending tide, and he won’t leave even as it fills his lungs. He can’t leave, not this time, not when she is haloed in sunlight and standing before him like he is the only other being on Earth. 

He turns his face into it, doesn’t cough or splutter because for once, the ash does not cloud his nostrils; for once, the scent of brimstone and rust is washed away for good. He takes her hand and dives under, breaking the surface as she gives chase. He revels when the ding of the elevator precedes her arrival, when the shift of their bodies against silk sheets begets the quietest of promises. 

It recedes in the early hours of the morning, the rushing crescendo abating as the stars slowly give way to the blushing fingers of the sunrise. In those moments he can breathe, his face breaking the surface of the calm into the sweet air. For a moment, he thinks it fitting that he washed up on the shore all those years ago. For a moment, he thinks of the fountain of his youth. And then he chooses to let the tide crash over him again.

And Lucifer is drowning again, overwhelmed and gasping for the scent of her against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out heavily influenced by mikky ekko's "time" but then it got away from me. 10/10 would recommend the song.


End file.
